Haunted
by The Real Dana Cardinal
Summary: There's a series killer in Sina, and the best detectives are on the case. That is, of course, until the best detectives start showing up in the morgue. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Modern AU

There's a series killer in Sina, and the best detectives are on the case. That is, of course, until the best detectives start showing up in the morgue.

Levi jolted awake, sweat trickling down his forehead and his breathing ragged as he looked around and tried to comprehend his settings. A second ago he had been in the warehouse, revisiting that case, and now he was in his seat in the airport, a few hours away from catching his flight back to Sina. As his heart rate slowed he scrambled for his phone. The screen lit up, showing the first hour of the morning. His flight would arrive in an hour, but his flight was six hours long, and he couldn't wait. Going into his contacts he found Petra's number and pressed it, leaning forward, his leg bouncing as he anxiously waited for her to answer. He knew it was late, and that he had been ringing a ridiculous amount since that case, but he just couldn't put his mind at ease until he heard her voice.

"Hey." Came a mumbled and sleepy voice. She wouldn't have looked at the caller ID, but no one else called this late. It was almost routine.

"Hey."

"You know what time it is right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry,"  
"It's fine. I've got a confession,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I'm in bed with this really cute boy,"  
Levi let the slightest smile tug at his lips. "Can I talk to him?"  
"Sure." Petra twisted around to the other side of the bed.

"Sweetie wake up," she shook his shoulders lightly. He muttered in reply before rubbing his face to wake him up and taking the phone.

"Hello?" He muttered.

"Hey Buddy,"  
"Hi daddy,"  
"Are you being good for your mother?"  
"Yep,"  
"Good boy. I'll see you soon okay?"  
"'kay. Night daddy,"  
"Night bud."

Noah handed the phone back to Petra as she got back into bed and went back to sleep.

"Is he alright?" Levi asked.

"He just had a nightmare Levi, its fine. The girls are fine too."  
"Alright. I'll see you soon."  
"Alright,"  
"Alright,"  
"Maybe 'alright' can be our always," Petra joked, leaning back against the headboard.

Levi smiled. "Love you,"  
"Love you too."

They both hung up their phones; Petra tried to get more sleep, while Levi knew it was useless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Catching the Case.

Levi got back to his house in time to have a shower before waking the kids up for school.

He made his way down the stairs with his backpack, dressed in his suit; his gun's safety on and inside the bag so his kids wouldn't see it.

Petra was making breakfast, Isabel was at the table helping Abbi finish of her homework. Levi thought that was strange; Abbi never needed help with her homework, before he remembered she had skipped a grade, and Noah was sitting on the bench next to the bench top stove Petra was working at.

"Morning," Levi greeted her, kissing her for the first time in over a month, for the first time since that case.

"Daddy!" The girls cried, jumping up from their seats and rushing over and tackling their father in a hug.

Levi knelt down and hugged his daughters, the tension and nerves that had been building up over the last seven hours came crashing down as relief flooded him at knowing they were fine. Abbi stepped back but Isabel didn't let go of her father.

"I missed you daddy." She said into his chest. Levi gave her a small smile.

"I missed you too Angel. Are you three ready for school?"  
"Two," Petra corrected, "Noah isn't going."  
"Why not?"  
"He's faking," Isabel answered.

"Isabel," Petra said warningly.

Isabel took her breakfast and went back to the table.

"He's sick," Petra told Levi. Levi walked over and Levi picked him up as Noah held his arms out, resting his forehead on his father's neck. The poor boy was burning up.

"I'm taking him to that Doctor friend of Hanji's after I drop the girls off." Petra continued.

"How about I drop them off?" Levi offered.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I've got to go into the station anyway."  
"Alright. Girls get your things ready." She turned back to Lexi. "Can you get him dressed?"  
"Sure." He took Noah upstairs and got him into some clean clothes while Petra finished getting the girls ready. Isabel and Abbi hugged their father goodbye and ran out to the Garage. Well, Isabel ran. Car rides were a lot more enjoyable for her now that she was allowed to sit in the front seat.

"Bye Daddy," Noah said softly as Petra took him from Levi's shoulder.

"Bye buddy," He kissed his forehead and Petra looked up to Levi.

"Try not to be so hard on Eren today; he's been through a lot."  
Levi kissed her goodbye, but made no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back at work

Levi dropped the girls off at their school before heading over to the precinct. Erwin was trying not to yell at someone on his phone when Levi walked into his office.

"Yeah let me get back to you," Erwin said hurriedly, hanging up before the person on the other end of the call had a chance to reply. "Thank God you're here."  
"I don't think I've ever had someone happy to see me," Levi deadpanned, sitting in front of Erwin's desk. "Who was that?"  
"Some prick from Shiganshina. How are you feeling?"  
"Erwin Smith is making small talk hell has frozen over,"  
"I'm serious Levi. You've been through a lot this last month,"

"I'm fine Erwin." Levi insisted. Erwin nodded, knowing that pushing Levi wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I take it you've finished the paperwork?" He asked. Levi nodded and pulled the folder out of his bag, throwing it on the captain's desk.

"Anything else?"  
"Nope. There are no cases currently so you'll be helping Hanji with her paperwork."  
Levi wanted to complain but considering the only reason Hanji needed help was because of him he really had no right.

Eren sat at the edge of his lounge, his right leg tucked under his left as he read over the report again, looking for any mistakes. He was a beat cop, and didn't have completely legal clearance to the reports in the folder, but no one had the heart to tell him to stop. He had read them dozens of times, looking for anything that could have been done differently. It wouldn't do any good of course; it would just make him feel worse.

That didn't stop him though.

He flinched when he felt arms around his shoulders.

"Come to bed," Mikasa said softly, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck.

"I'll be there soon,"

Mikasa sighed. "I know what that means Eren. Please, put the files away. You were just doing your job, there was nothing you could have done,"  
"You don't know that,"  
"So what? You're going to obsess over these files until you find something you could have done differently so you can feel guilty about it? There was nothing you could have done," She stressed her words, her eyes pleading him to just stop.

Eren sighed, giving the files one last look before throwing them on the coffee table and leaning back against the back of the lounge. Mikasa gave a small smile of relief, standing up.

"If you aren't in bed in five minutes I'm burning the files," She said, kissing the top of his head and heading down the hallway to their bedroom. Eren quickly packed up the files and taped the box, knowing she wasn't joking.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jamie is Armin's adopted daughter and Todd is Hanji and Erwin's youngest son. Assume all characters are Bisexual until stated otherwise, even the little ones.

Isabel is eleven, Abbi is eight and Noah is almost six.

ONE YEAR LATER

"_Levi!"_

"_Levi!"_

"Levi!"

Levi flinched away, his chair sliding away from his desk as he looked around, trying to comprehend his surroundings. He was in the office with Hanji trying to wake him up.

"Levi, you were spazzing out. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I… I'm fine. Just a nightmare,"  
"Okay," Hanji said slowly, obviously not believing him. Levi would think she was unfit to serve if she did.

"Here," She handed him coffee and leaned against his desk, "Disgusting, just the way you like it."  
Levi scoffed, hiding his smile behind his cup.

"How's Noah?" She asked.

"He's getting better. The burns shouldn't scar too much and he loves the attention. He even got a wheelchair for a few days after he left the hospital and Jamie and Todd had been doting on him."  
"What a little player. He gets that from Petra's side of the family,"  
Levi couldn't argue, it had taken three years for him to ask Petra out, and he hadn't exactly been smooth.

"The doctor said he should be fine by his birthday."  
"His birthday is three months away I should hope so."  
"Any luck on the robbery?"  
"Yeah we cracked it about half an hour after you took your little nap. Mike's bringing them in now."  
"Great." Levi stood up, cracking his neck. "I'm going home. Abbi needs help with her science project and Petra's been too busy tending to Noah and Isabel's injuries."  
"Perks of having an extra parent,"

Levi smacked the side of her head gently and picked up his bag.

"Night!" Hanji called after him.

"Levi gave her a half-hearted wave and headed to the elevator.

Levi got home at nine thirty, traffic being more hectic than it had any right to be on a Thursday night. Abbi was sitting at the kitchen table when he walked in.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Isabel's in my room."  
"Why?"  
"She's making a phone call and she doesn't want mum to hear."  
Levi's first thought was that that made sense since Isabel's room was right next to Noah's. his second was that he was a bad parent because that should not have been his first thought and he should probably be worried that Isabel was making calls to people that she didn't want her mother to hear about.

"I'll be right back."  
"No daddy," Abbi whined, grabbing his hand before he walked over to the stairs, "you said you'd help with my project."

Levi sighed, knelling down in front of her. "Abbi, it's late, you need to get to sleep."

"But you helped Isabel with her school work."

"I'm sorry sweetie,"  
Abbi's face dropped, but she nodded, knowing her father wasn't going to budge. Levi rubbed his eyes, almost as if he was trying to wipe away the tiredness. He didn't know if it was because he and Petra hadn't been giving their middle and quietest child as much attention as her more energetic siblings, or because he was incredibly tired, but he felt overwhelming guilt at brushing her off again.

"You know what?" He said, taking her hands. "Your uncle Jared is taking my shift this weekend, so how about I pick you up from school early on Friday, and we can go out and see any movie you want and then all weekend we can work on your project okay?"  
Abbi looked at him warily, "Promise?"  
"I swear I'll get someone to cover my shift, even if it kills me."  
"Okay," Abbi smiled, hugging Levi. Levi picked her up.

"Okay, time for bed."  
He carried her up stairs, walking into her room and unceremoniously throwing her on her bed. She giggled and Levi threw himself down on the bed next to her and looked over at Isabel where she sat on the window seat.

"So I heard you're making secret phone calls."  
Isabel glared at her sister. "I told you to keep your mouth shut,"  
"You told me not to tell mum,"

"I said mum couldn't find out. He'll tell her,"  
"_He's _right here," Levi pointed out, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable. "So who were you calling?"  
"No one,"  
"I bet you were calling Alex," Abbi said with a cheeky smile, lying down next to Levi.

"_Abbi!_" Isabel hissed. Levi opened his eyes.

"What's the big deal with calling Alex?"  
"Nothing," Isabel said pointedly, glaring at Abbi.

"Stop fighting," Levi mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."  
"Daddy you can't sleep in my bed." Abbi giggled.

"Try and stop me," Levi shifted the pillow under his head.

Abbi laid down next to him, getting comfortable. She leaned up and looked over at Isabel. "You can go now,"  
Levi laughed, grabbing her and pulling her to his chest and tickling her stomach. "Be nice to your sister!"

"Daddy stop!" Abbi cried. "Bel help!"  
Isabel ran over and tried to stop Levi, but he turned on her. Unfortunately, she was even more ticklish than her sister.

"Dad! Daddy stop it!" She cried. Both girls turned on Levi, who wasn't that ticklish.

"His feet are ticklish!" Isabel declared, pulling off his right shoe.

"No! Isabel!" Both girls attacked, and it took far too long to pull both girls away. Finally Levi called truce.

"Stop! Alright, you win. Stop now," Levi let out a deep breath and the girls settled on either side of him.

"Daddy?" Abbi said.

"Yeah?" Levi answered, closing his eyes and stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down enough to go to sleep.

"Is Noah gonna be okay?"

Levi was about to Answer when there was a knock on the open door.

"Don't you three look comfortable," Petra smiled down at them.

"Shh," Levi said, "we're sleeping."  
"Well you're gonna have to wake up; Noah's asking for you."  
Levi groaned before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Night girls,"  
"Night daddy," They chorused. Levi walked out the door and down the hall to Noah's room.

"Isabel it's time for bed."  
"Just a few more minutes mum,"  
"Okay, but just a few more minutes. And no more secret phone calls."  
Isabel blushed and Petra closed the door on the girls.

"Isabel?" Abbi asked as her sister tucked her in.

"Yeah?"  
"Is Noah gonna be okay?"

"Yeah sweetie he's gonna be fine. It was just a burn,"  
"But burns can be bad,"  
"Yeah, but he's out of hospital already, he's gonna be fine."  
"But it still hurts,"  
"That's just from the surgery, the burn isn't gonna get any worse," She kissed her sister's forehead.

"Night,"  
"Night," 

Levi walked down the hallway to his son's blue door, knocking as he opened. Noah was lying on the bed on his stomach, the lights out and his ocean night light on the bedside table.

"Hey buddy," Levi said, sitting down next to him.

Noah rolled over. "Hi daddy,"  
"How're you feeling?"  
"My leg hurts,"  
"I know. You just have to give it a few days and the pain'll stop."  
"I don't want to wait a few days," He said, his eyes welling up with tears and his bottom lip quivering.

Levi pulled him up into his lap and stroked his hair. "You're gonna be fine kid, I promise. It'll be gone before you know it, you just have to ignore the pain."  
"I can't ignore the pain, and I can't sleep."  
"Do you wanna sleep with me and mum tonight?"  
Noah nodded and Levi stood up, switching his night light off and carrying his son down the hall to his bed room. He put Noah down gently and arranged the blanket so it wouldn't touch his leg just as Petra walked in from their bathroom.

"Night baby," She kissed Noah's forehead as he drifted off. Levi came back in from his shower.

"You know you can't just keep letting him sleep in here; he's gonna get used to it," she said as he dried his hair. He pulled on a singlet and jumped into bed on the other side of Noah.

"He couldn't sleep,"  
"I'm not saying he can never sleep in here, I'm just saying that if he doesn't bring it up you shouldn't."  
"And what am I supposed to do if he can't sleep?"  
"You stay with him until he goes to sleep."

"Oh. Right. Guess I still haven't got this parenting thing down."  
"Well some people need more than eleven years,"

Levi smacked her with a pillow and she giggled.

"Quiet, our son is asleep."  
"Good night Petra,"  
"Night," 


End file.
